Fullmetal Alchemist: Temptation
by The Ice Blood Alchemist
Summary: Temptation, possibly the strongest force in the world. What you most long for, your greatest desire, all can be acheieved per temptation. But temptation is also dangerous. Cruel. Relentless. Temptation can and will destroy your world without blinking an eye.


Fullmetal Alchemist: Temptation

* * *

 ** _Hey guys! Like I said, FMG is temp hiatus cuz even though it's only a few months old, I'm thinking about rewriting it. -facepalm- I'm hopeless._**

 ** _So, FMA:Temptation will be the temporary replacement, one which I've been thinking about for a very long time. I'm not sure if I'm proud of it or if I despise it._**

 ** _Oh! One more thing. Kori is NOT IN LOVE WITH ED. I am NOT a big fan of OCxActual Character. One of my biggest pet peeves unless the fanfic is actually GOOD. Like, REALLY GOOD. So, let me repeat. KORI. IS. NOT. GOING. TO. BE. PAIRED. WITH. EDWARD. ELRIC. NOR. ALPHONSE. ELRIC. NOR. ROY. MUSTANG._**

 ** _Forever alone ;(_**

* * *

"Awaken, my beautiful daughter."

Two striking violet eyes with slit pupils slid open. They took in the scene around them: crumbling walls containing steam, a complex network of pipes, and people.

One was a tall, voluptuous woman, pale and lovely and, in every way, sexually desirable, with hooded violet eyes much like her own and long, silken black hair falling in carefully styled waves over her shoulders down to her hips.

Another was, in physical appearance, a male, smaller in stature than the demeaning woman before him but carrying that same air of lethality in that violet gaze. He had long dark hair and with the same paleness as the woman, as though he's never seen the sun.

The third was a bulbous man, with extraordinary rotundity and unnerving round eyes with no visible iris. He, too, was strangely pale.

Last was a sturdy man, perhaps in his late fifties or early sixties. His visible eye was gray and dangerous, gleaming in the dim lighting of the cavelike abode. He had close-cropped black hair and was donning an eyepatch.

"You, my child, are a Homunculus. You have many lives within you, which I have supplied in return for your undying loyalty."

She stood and kneeled accordingly, in a soft voice, "Thank you, Father." She didn't know why she called the tall pearly-robed man with heavy wrinkles and long white-yellow hair that, but it had been instinct, second nature.

"Hello, sister," said the woman in a low, husky voice, walking over to where she stood. "I'm Lust."

"Lust," she repeated, her tone suddenly matching her... Sister's. A low purr, promising delight. "I think that's one name I'll try to remember."

Lust smirked, leaning towards the other Homunculus. "Aren't you slick, flirting with your own sister not thirty seconds after you were born."

"That's enough of that," said the male youth impatiently, elbowing Lust out of the way. "Envy," he added over his shoulder as Lust pouted.

"Jealous much?" The other end of the conversation teased, leaning in. "I have it all in my hand, brother. I've got everything you want."

"Not yet, you don't," said Envy with a short laugh. "But you tell me how that goes."

"Hi! I'm Gluttony!" Said the fat man plainitively. His sister braced her hands on her knees and said, in a tone one would use to address a child, "Hi, Gluttony. I'm..." She didn't know her name yet. Oh well. "I'm your new sister. Do you go up often?" She somehow knew—maybe it was the stench, or the claustrophobic atmosphere—that they were underground. "We could go for a snack sometime."

"It would be an unconventional and unnecessary trip," said the last gravely. "I am Wrath."

"...The new Homunculus," nodded the female, mimicking his tone. "But what would be a wasteful trip may yet turn out to be important, would it not? It's all about chance."

"..." Wrath regarded her, tilting his head back. She responded in kind, pulling her dark hair from her line of vision to study him.

"I see you are living up to your purpose perfectly, my daughter," commented Father with a hint of amusement in his ancient voice. "You are subconsciously reacting to their tones and expressions, their personalities, and conforming to them, to make yourself more appealing to them."

"Oh," she said lamely, pursing her lips.

"Your ability is to create an illusion, a projection, in a way. You are able to sense the greatest longing in someone's heart and conjure something or someone who can fulfill it. You are able to control this puppet to do your bidding. You are, in a way, a puppeteer."

"Father... If I do not disturb, may I have my name?"

"Ah, yes, your name," mused Father. He looked first at Lust, who pressed her full scarlet lips together and closed her eyes, smiling; then at Envy, who gave a wide crocodile grin as an answer; next was Gluttony, who leered ominously; then Wrath, who gave a quick, tiny nod.

"Your name, my daughter, is Temptation."


End file.
